


Absence

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He counts himself fortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

The way she faced everyone down when the time came, it was almost remarkable – that someone so kind, so quiet, so selfless could end up summoning such strength, such determination for what she wanted. 

And yet it always manifested itself in quiet ways. The way she reached out to take his hand, the way she smiled at him as if he were the only one in the world. The fact that she would come with him across the world at all. The fact that, every day, he would wake up and she’d be there, humming to herself or still sleeping with her hair bed-mushed and falling in her eyes in a deceptively delicate way, somehow never showing how truly strong she was and is – and how completely lucky he feels that, through it all, he is involved in her life, that she thinks he is worthy of her, that in her way of doing things and living her life, there is no room for his absence.


End file.
